


grattis på årsdagen

by myckymaple



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: Skwisgaar wasn’t known as an esteemed playboy without good reason; he truly was a romantic at heart. And, though he could admit past romantic endeavors were mostly shallow and just a means to an end, he could honestly say this time was different.This time he was out towooToki and absolutelyreinventthe world’s idea of romance. In a good way.





	grattis på årsdagen

Skwisgaar was extremely proud. Though that was arguably his default mode, he had an extremely valid reason at the moment (other than being the fastest guitarist to ever grace the earth).

 

His and Toki’s one-year anniversary had been fast-approaching for the past month. But now it was finally the day-of, and he was the most prepared he could ever possibly be.

 

He wasn’t known as an esteemed playboy without good reason; he truly was a romantic at heart. And, though he could admit past romantic endeavors were mostly shallow and just a means to an end, he could honestly say this time was different. This time he was out to _woo_ Toki and absolutely _reinvent_ the world’s idea of romance. In a good way.

 

And it started with an _-eughhh- healthy_ breakfast in bed.

 

After a klokateer handed Skwisgaar the impeccably prepared tray full of assorted fruits Toki was annoyingly fond of in addition to his favored brand of sugary cereal, Skwisgaar was on his way.

 

Toki was still deeply asleep, spread out like a starfish smack-dab in the middle of Skwisgaar’s four-poster sized bed, where he had previously left him to retrieve his first surprise.

 

The swede smiled fondly and set down the tray by the bed, plopping down and peppering Toki’s face with a multitude of quick, sloppy kisses.

 

Toki was slowly stirred awake, and he giggled, returning Skwisgaar’s smooches with his own. He even started making some moves to bring his kisses a bit lower, and he was incredibly surprised when Skwisgaar stopped his movements with a small push and cough.

 

“Whats wrongs?” Toki asked, sitting up and stretching his sore muscles.

 

Skwisgaar grinned. “I gots yous breakfast,” he declared, as he picked up the tray from the floor and set it on Toki’s lap.

 

To say Toki was confused would be an understatement, but he was never the type to look at a horse’s gift on the mouth. Or however that phrase went. Especially when that horse was an incredibly sexy Swedish guitar God with a tray of Toki’s absolute favorite foods to start the day with. He wasted no time and was munching happily. Skwisgaar even humored him and was currently eating a crisp red apple with no complaints.

 

“Afters yous done gets yous swimsuit readies, we goinks somewhere,” Skwisgaar said with an air of nonchalance, sneaking glances at his boyfriend.

 

“Where’s we goins Skwisgaar?” Toki asked after finishing his glass of orange juice.

 

Skwisgaar smirked. “You’ll sees.”

 

An hour later, if Toki’s excited, ear-splitting screech was anything to go by, he was pleased with this surprise.

 

“I can’ts believes you buys de whole Splasharoonie Water Parks!” Toki yelled gleefully, already tearing off his clothes and eyeing the tallest waterslide.

 

Skwisgaar gave a nonchalant hand wave. “Pfft, it no big deals. Nots dat expenskives anyway. Besides now we cans come here whenever we wants,” he finished with a smile.

 

And though both boys could rest assured that they could now visit the famous waterpark whenever they felt like it, the day was not wasted and by the end of the day they both tried every waterslide at least twice and were comfortably exhausted.

 

After a couple hours of lying close together on a beach chair, idly playing with each other’s hair and laughing about any stupid subject or observation that comes up, Skwisgaar surprised Toki once again.

 

“You hungries?” Skwisgaar asked, combing his fingers through Toki’s chocolate locks.

 

“Starvings! You wants to heads back nows?” Toki answered, sitting up a little.

 

Skwisgaar grinned. “Nos, stays down, I gots it,” he said as he grabbed his Deathphone from the nearby side table and sent a quick text.

 

Within minutes, a group of Klokateers approached and began setting up a picturesque picnic right in front of them, complete with a woven basket, Norwegian delicacies, and a generous assortment of booze. It was heaven.

 

Toki was both incredibly overjoyed and completely bewildered now.

 

“Skwisgaar…”

 

Skwisgaar beamed, expecting his well-deserved praise and kisses right about now. “Yes Toki? It’s nice, ja?”

 

“Ja, it’s amazings! Buts…”

 

This caused Skwisgaar to pause. He gave his man a scrutinizing stare. “What ams wrong? Dey forgets de stinky herrings? Gotdammit! I tolds dem dams klokateers-”

 

He was cut off from his rant by Toki’s light tugging on his arm. “No, no! It ams absolutely perfects! It’s just…”

 

Skwisgaar was confused _and_ frustrated now. “Whats? Spits it out.”

 

Toki was flustered and finally got out a strained, “Why?”

 

For a painfully long moment, Skwisgaar had no idea how to respond. He briefly considered the idea that Toki was pulling his leg, and he let out a scoff. “It ams obvious you dildos. You knows what days it is.”

 

Toki still had that annoyingly confused look in his big blue eyes. “I’m sorries Skwisgaar, what’s you mean?”

 

That was definitely the straw that obliterated the camel’s hip, and Skwisgaar angrily replied, “Our one years anniversaries you dildo!”

 

Toki paled. “That ams today?”

 

Skwisgaar let out a frustrated groan. “Yes, it ams been on dis day for de past, I don’ts know, year?” He said snidely, his good mood ruined. “I can’ts believes you forgets!” Outraged, the Swede pushed Toki off him and stood up, marching away.

 

Toki scrambled up, chasing after his boyfriend and trying to apologize. “Toki ams so sorries Skwisgaar! I aments goods at rememberings dese tings, and I didn’ts realize you was de type to wants to celebrates dis!”

 

Skwisgaar abruptly turned around. “Of course I wants to celebrates todays! It’s my first anniversaries with someones I-” Skwisgaar paused, cutting himself off. He flushed red with anger and maybe a hint of something else. “Euuuuughh, it don’ts matters anymores… I ams goinks home…” He finished dejectedly, blocking out whatever fervent apologies and promises Toki made.

 

The following day was full of Skwisgaar, understandably, locking himself up in his room with just his guitar for company to sulk, avoiding the object of both his affection and ire in every way he could.

 

It was also full of Toki desperately trying to make it up to his man, in whatever way he could. He’d already caused the deaths of 2 klokateers after an attempt at baking Skwisgaar a cake, and he was prepared to lose more if needed.

 

But his current plan (to the relief of his manager and employees) did not involve any potentially life-threatening machinery.

 

He was dressed in a strikingly similar fashion to his Steve Vai phase years ago, but this time in a blindingly bright, glittery red 4-piece suit with his flying-V tucked under his arm.

 

He looked cartoonishly absurd, and the rest of Dethklok was not blind to that.

 

“Er… Toki, you sure Skwisgaar will appreciate this, uh… what are you doing again?” Nathan asked, already pretty used to the Scandinavian couple’s lovers quarrels.

 

“I’m goins to serenade him,” Toki declared proudly.

 

Pickles gave a big laugh, and walked up to give Toki is supportive clap on the back. “You gett’em kid. He’ll love it.”

 

Murderface rolled his eyes and mumbled vaguely encouraging, vaguely insulting platitudes Toki’s way.

 

Toki, emboldened by his friends’ support, marched confidently up to Skwisgaar’s door and gave it a hard succession of knocks.

 

“Gos aways!” Was his only muffled reply.

 

With a nervous sigh, he plugged his guitar into a nearby amp brought by a klokateer and he prepared to make a complete and utter fool of himself.

 

Within moments, the halls of Mordhaus was flooded with the smooth, dramatic sounds of Air Supply partnered with Toki’s broken, tone-deaf english. Which was quickly followed by Pickles’ barely contained laughter.

 

_“Ams all outta loves! Ams so losts wivouts you! I knows you was rights-”_

 

Toki was so lost in the sappy music, he didn’t even notice as the Swede’s door slowly creaked open and the object of his desperate love slowly stepped out into the hallway to bear witness to his passionate tribute.

 

As he finished with an intense improvised guitar solo that honestly rivaled his best live shows, he was surprised to hear the melodic laughter of his song’s intended recipient.

 

“Skwisgaar!” Toki cried, throwing his guitar aside and shamelessly wrapping his arms around the taller man.

 

“Toki ams so sorries! I never wanteds to forgets our anniversaries! I does anyting-”

 

He was cut off with an abrupt, fiery kiss from the Swede himself, and once they both separated after a long, amazing moment, he completely forgot what he was saying.

 

“Toki… I just can’ts be mad at yous can I? You dumb dildos,” Skwisgaar said fondly, holding his idiot boyfriend in his arms.

 

“Sos yous forgives mes?” Toki asked hopefully, smiling widely.

 

Skwisgaar laughed. “I guess sos, espeskallys afters a performance likes dat. Why can’ts you play dat well in rehearsals?” He teased.

 

“Oh, shuts up,” Toki laughingly replied.

 

He playfully shoved his Swedish boyfriend straight back into his room where he followed, and he made sure to shut the door tight.

 

Within moments, the halls of Mordhaus were filled with even more romantic sounds, although these were more reminiscent to a dirty video than an 80s love ballad.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on tumblr made art of the scene with Toki serenading Skwis and ajhfwreg it shook me, it's so freaking cute, check it out!! ;o;
> 
> https://edgtheow.tumblr.com/post/185753811305/just-a-really-quick-doodle-of-this-super-cute
> 
> And this is the original prompt I wrote for, and it's basically the same story with a little more errors and weird word placements? LOL
> 
> https://okietokiee.tumblr.com/post/185539099943/from-the-45-otp-prompts-25-w-skwistok-d


End file.
